


Plumbing the Depths

by DaibhidC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Arrowcave gets blocked drains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plumbing the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> From a "Domestic Pairing" meme - Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, unblocking the drain

"Remind me why we can't hire someone to do this?" Ollie asked, as he unbolted a length of pipe.

"Oh, sure," said Felicity, "'Hi, the drain in our campaign headquarters is blocked. Could you come round immediately and pretend not to notice the secret lair where the pipework should be?'"

"Right. And you're sure they'd need access to it?"

"Well, _we_ do, don't we? I don't know what's causing the problem but pouring chemicals down there just wasn't cutting it."

"We could call Ray..."

"Ollie, we are _not_ asking the Atom if he'd mind crawling around our drains!"

"Okay ... Ah, I think I've found something..."

"What is it?"

Ollie grimaced. "I don't know and I don't want to. I think I can get it out, if you can find me something long and thin, with a hook or something at the end."

Felicity smiled. "No problem. There's plenty of those lying around."

Ollie nodded absently, then doubletaked. "Something _else!_ "


End file.
